The Moment
by Chibichan91
Summary: Atemu comes home one day and finds Yuugi watching TV. Needless to say, he doesn't quite like it. AU, Atemu/Yuugi


**Author's Notes:** Hello there! This is my first YGO fanfic, as well as my first Atemu/Yuugi. I'm quite obsessed with this fandom at the moment, so I'll be definitely writing more. Needless to say, Atemu/Yuugi is my favourite pairing, along with others!

This story is an AU in which Atemu and Yuugi live together like a normal couple. That means it contains **shounen-ai/yaoi/boyxboy**; if you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read it. The idea for this one-shot came to my mind after watching episode 24 of _Gossip Girl_ (season 2), which is also the episode shown in this fanfic. Therefore, it contains **slight spoilers**, but only for those who are interested in watching _Gossip Girl_! XD

Well, I really hope you like this! Have a nice reading! Also, I'm sorry if you find any mistakes (I'm Italian). Feel free to point them out! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!; it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**The Moment**

Since they had started living together, there was one thing that Atemu had immediately noticed about his _aibou—_Yuugi never watched TV. Of course, this did not affect him in any way, nor did he really care about that. He'd heard some people say that nobody should spend more than an hour watching that _monstrous thing_, so it should be a good thing that Yuugi did not do it. Atemu himself didn't watch TV either—he didn't see anything attractive in doing so and had always wondered how people could get _addicted_ to it. Plus, the fact that in Egypt existed nothing such as TV made things even easier for him.

Sometimes they had even thought about selling their own TV, since they didn't use it at all, but they couldn't do it even if they wanted to. The TV they kept in their apartment was a gift from Jii-chan, so it was most likely going to stay there forever and never be used.

So, obviously, when Atemu came home one day and found his partner sitting on the couch and—big shock here—_watching TV_ made him very curious, as well as a little bit worried. Yuugi was so concentrated on that screen that he hadn't even greeted him the way he always did when Atemu got home. Atemu hated that stupid TV already—catching all of _his aibou's_ attention, while he should be the one doing that. (Well, look at that, the _mighty Pharaoh_ jealous of a _little TV_, of all things.)

"Hello, _aibou_," he said, hoping that Yuugi would just turn that thing off and give him a hug, or—better yet—a kiss.

"Hi," Yuugi responded.

Wait. _That's it? Just a miserable 'hi'?_ He hadn't even looked at him, or even _tried to_. Yuugi's eyes were fixed on the screen, as if his whole life depended on it.

Atemu snorted, definitely not pleased with the way things were going. He took off his jacket and then made his way to the couch, approaching Yuugi while trying to stay calm. It was an object, an _object_. He couldn't and he wouldn't lose his patience just because of a stupid super-technological machine.

"What are you watching, aibou?" he asked when he reached the sofa, standing still behind it, his eyes searching for Yuugi's ones, but the boy kept his back on him.

"Something that Anzu-chan told me to watch," Yuugi answered, not bothering to turn around. "She's going crazy over this American show. It has yet to be aired in Japan, but she knows everything already. You should see her, she can't stop talking about it. She's got all the episodes in English and she's said I should give it a shot, so she let me borrow all of her episodes. It's quite entertaining, actually. Right now I'm watching this episode—which should be the one before the finale of the second season, I think—and there's this whole flashback thing about one of the main characters' mother who lived in the 80's. Look, that's her," Yuugi pointed at a young girl with blond hair on the screen.

Atemu followed his finger and looked at the screen. There was one blond girl which was complaining to another black-haired girl about breaking into someone's house. There were also two boys with them.

Seeing his aibou so interested in that show got him curious enough to make him sit next to Yuugi, his own eyes now fixed on the screen—although, he was still somewhat disinterested by the whole 'show' thing and just wanted to enjoy some quality time with his partner.

Yuugi, however, clearly had some other things in mind, as he started to explain in a somewhat excited way who the characters were, what had happened until now and what they wanted to do. Atemu listened to him, pretending to be interested, even though he clearly wasn't. Moreover, the fact that the episode seemed to switch back and forth between past and present did not make things easier for him. In the end, he just decided to give up and watch the stupid episode without really understanding what was going on and hoping that it would end soon, so that he and Yuugi could finally be able to do something else that did not involve the TV at all—and _that_, in Atemu's opinion, was much better than sitting on the couch, watching some TV show that did not make any sense to him.

Unfortunately for Atemu, it seemed like none of this was going to happen anytime soon. After 5 minutes he was already on the verge of freaking out, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist much more. Yuugi, on the other hand, was not bothered by it and he did not seem to acknowledge Atemu's mental breakdown.

"Look!" Yuugi suddenly exclaimed, "They're falling in love!"

Atemu gathered all his will to concentrate on what was happening on the screen. The blond girl and one of the boys were, actually, hugging and touching because some guy had bumped into the girl while they were dancing and he was now holding her safely in his arms. They also exchanged that look—not any look, but _the_ look, the one that one showed when in love, the same look he had exchanged so many times with Yuugi without even realizing what it meant. They were falling in love, just as Yuugi had said. Just as he and Yuugi had fallen in love.

"_Oh, this is the moment where you fall in love with me. It is, isn't it? You're totally falling in love with me right now!"_ the boy said and all the girl could do was giggle. Yuugi explained that the girl had said the same thing to the boy not too long before.

That was the only moment Atemu had actually paid a little attention to the show. Three more minutes passed—although to Atemu they felt much more like years—when he finally decided that he had to do something about the whole situation. While Yuugi was completely absorbed by the show, Atemu stretched his hand and reached for the remote on the table in front of the couch. He would put and end to this.

Yuugi did not immediately notice what his other self was doing, but no more than three seconds after Atemu had grabbed the remote and was now about to press the red button, Yuugi jerked his head to Atemu's direction and suddenly jumped his partner, desperately seeking for the precious object that was the remote.

Atemu smirked. He'd caught his aibou's attention, _finally_. Yuugi was now on top of him, probably not even fully realizing what he was doing, his only goal was to take the remote and place it somewhere where it would be safe and out of the other's reach. The boy was also complaining about how the two girls and the other two guys were about to start a fight and that he was going to miss the best part of the episode because of him with such passion Atemu didn't get to see often, since Yuugi was usually quiet and reasonable.

Atemu pressed the pause button on the remote, which seemed not only to stop the show, but Yuugi as well. While his partner was realizing what he was doing—and, more importantly, that he was _on top_ of him—Atemu took advantage of the situation and flipped their positions, so that now _he_ was on top and Yuugi on bottom.

They looked at each other directly in the eyes and Atemu knew they were exchanging _that_ look. Yuugi's mind was completely empty, probably because it all had happened so fast, it took him a few seconds to let it sink in. However, the blush on his face was growing more and more, as well as getting redder and redder. Atemu was finally feeling satisfied since he'd gotten home that evening. The sight of his aibou blushing madly never ceased to amuse him.

He leaned in, causing Yuugi to blush even more—if that was even possible—and then stopped a few inches from his face to whisper mischievously, "_This is the moment where you fall in love with me. It is, isn't it? You're totally falling in love with me right now, aibou."_

There was complete silence in the apartment. Atemu had finally accomplished that evening's mission—to get _his aibou's_ attention and... do what he _oh-so-badly_ wanted to do. They didn't even bother to turn off the TV. Although, Atemu was somewhat grateful to that show. Had it not been for it, he wouldn't have found another way to make Yuugi blush so cutely and therefore allow him to do what he wanted to do with him afterwards.

* * *

**Final Notes:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it, even though it's quite simple! Feedback is really appreciated. :D


End file.
